Fall of the Gleefuls
by Dysphoric-Asshole
Summary: Basically a Reverse Falls fic about the ending of Gideon Rises. Will is a Cinnamon Roll who needs to be protected.


Pacifica lowered Gideon and herself to the base of the wreckage. Both of the Gleeful Twins were now being exposed by Bud, and the sheriff was locking both of them up.

"Hey, my Journal!" Gideon exclaimed as her bent down and scooped the battered book into his arms.

"You can't do this to me! I'm Mason Gleeful! What have I ever done to any of you that would warrant this much arresting?!" Mason said as he was cuffed and shoved into the back of the police cruiser. "HEY! WATCH THE HAIR!" He screamed when the officer put a hand of the struggling child's hair and shoved him into the back.

"Welp, that's over. Wanna go get some ice cream?" Pacifica suggested as the police cruiser drove off and the people started to disperse.

"Sure, why not." Bud shrugged and offered them a ride to the diner.

Gideon smiled and followed his cousin and uncle into his car and off to the diner.

 _ **A Few Days Later**_

"Okay, we'll go down to the basement. You men go upstairs and look for any other evidence." Said the crew leader, he was met with nods of agreement.

The crew walked down the steps carefully and soon came to a large metal door.

"Alright lets get this over with." He opened the door to reveal a giant lab. "Well would you look at that…" The crew leader mumbled as everyone stared in surprise, but the awe was interrupted by the muffled sound of a sob.

The crew turned in the direction of the sob and spotted a slightly open closet. They approached it with caution, the closer they got the more clear and loud the sobs were, by the time they reached the door the crying could be identified as that of a small child's. They opened the door and were greeted with the sight of blood stained walls and a shaking bundle of bloody blankets.

"What the…" A crew membe muttered, but he was cut off by another loud sob coming from the bundle on the floor.

The crew leader turned his head just as one of the other crew members crouched down next to it and put a hand on it, causing a frightened scream from whoever was wrapped in the blankets.

"I'M S-SORRY! PLEASE DON'T H-HURT ME! IT W-WAS MY FAULT M-MASTER! I'M S-SORRY!" Pleaded the bloody blue haired child that had emerged from the bundle of bloody blankets.

"Hey, calm down kid. No one here is going to hurt you. Can you tell us your name?" The crew member said as he knelt down and placed a hand on Cinnamon Roll's shoulder.

"W-why are you here? Master won't be h-happy with you t-talking to me. He's going t-to p-punish m-me." Cinnamon Roll starts hyperventilating.

"Calm down, can you tell us your name?" Another crew member said as Cinnamon Roll works his way out of the blankets, revealing his many injuries and his prominent ribs sticking out of his chest.

"W-Will. W-Will Cipher." Cinnamon Roll says.

"Okay Will, why are you here? Do you not have a house or…?" A different crew member questioned.

"M-Master and Madam told me to s-stay here. They p-punished me for f-failing to complete a s-simple task. I c-can't get u-up…" Will whimpered and flinched away from the crew.

"Okay, who is 'Master' and 'Madam'?" The leader said as another member of the crew gentle grabbed one of Cinnamon Roll's shaking hands.

"M-Master M-Mason and M-Madam M-Mabel." Will managed to stutter as his eyelids started to droop.

"Will, you need to stay awake." The crewmen were met with a pained whimper.

"Okay, somebody call an ambulance. Will can you hear me?" Cinnamon Roll continues to whimper in response.

"I'll take that as a maybe." The crew member scooped the injured and starving child and wrapped him in the bloody blanket.

"I'm going to take him upstairs and try to help him, I need you guys to find as many of his belongings as you can." He said as Will/Cinnamon Roll continued to whimper and shiver.

The crew nodded and started looking while Will was carried upstairs and set down on the recliner. The crew member (Josh) went to the nearby kitchen and tried to find something for Will to eat. When he returned Will was on the floor and he was trying to stand up, but only succeeding in making his broken bones break even more.

Josh quickly rushed forward and scooped the child up in his arms.

"Will, you can't do that! You're going to hurt yourself more!" He said as a Will continued to whimper and shake uncontrollably.

Josh frowned and set Will down in the recliner again. He went to grab the plate of food he had gathered but was startled by the sounds of sirens outside.

The paramedics carefully placed Will onto a stretcher and loaded him into the ambulance. It was all to much for Cinnamon Roll and despite all the people telling him to try and stay awake, he fell unconscious.

 _ **Hours Later at the Hospital**_

Will woke up to the rhythmic sound of beeping. He opened his eyes and stared up at the white ceiling. His trance was broken by the sound of a door opening. He turned his head to find a nurse standing beside him.

"Hello Will," She said with a calming tone to her voice. "you were out for a while there."

He raised an eyebrow.

"We were starting to worry you would never wake up." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, you have a visitor." She said while gesturing towards the door where s figure about as tall as Will stood.

The nurse left and the figure came closer to reveal a head of bright blonde hair and a singe golden cat eye.

"Hello, brother."

 **AN: Yay for low effort shit-posting! If you want to create a better fanfic based off this shitty one please PM me.**

 _ **BYE!**_


End file.
